


Fly And Fight For Freedom

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Geese AU, Gen, Les Amis as Geese, Reincarnated as geese, the author regrets nothing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Les Amis are geese. This is crack. Pure crack.





	Fly And Fight For Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/gifts).



> Geese are GOOD

When they realised who they were, it had been chaos. None of them had ever planned for this- even Jehan, in his most daring flights of philosophical fancy, had never dreamed of being reborn as a bird. And yet, here Les Amis were, a band of wild geese. Even more than that, the were a band of geese in England- in a time that seemed utterly foreign from their own..Enjolras had despaired at first- how should he ever fight for freedom if he couldn’t even understand the language being spoken all around him?

There had been a dark time for Les Amis when Enjolras had despaired of humanity, waging a war against all the people who treated their less fortunate feathered brethren with such contempt. There had been many sandwiches stolen those months… 

But once they found Marius, things got better. He seemed to still remember the little English he had learnt in his days as an avid student of languages. He wasn’t the most reliable translator though, since any pretty goose was likely to make him run off to see if they might be Cosette (they never were, and Marius’ attempts at the squawking that make up goose language seemed to lack the hints of finesse he had always had as a human). 

And so, Enjolras learned more about the society they were living in from Marius and plotting his next move. 

“We must barricade the train station!” He said, feathers rustling as his beady eyes shone with repressed fury. “The humans are using the trains to do nefarious things, I just know it!”

“Alright,” said Combeferre. “Do you have a plan for this? I’d rather not get shot this time.” 

“Yes, well, this time we’re going be far more successful. At the very least, we’ll have learnt what we can do- and shown everybody else. Now, first we have to-”

“I found her!! I have found my love!!”

Enjolras started hissing and turned towards Marius with his wings extended as if to fight. “We were planning an uprising not- discussing affairs of the heart! Who cares about your lonely soul-”

“I do!” Grantaire piped in, laying his head to press against Enjolras’ extended neck. “And I know you care about the affairs of the heart too, my love.” Enjolras couldn’t help making a content noise and the fight seemed to leave him. “Now tell us Marius, where have you found the other half of your heart?”

“She was at a pond! But- I can’t figure out how to speak with her, she is a swan,” he wailed, despair radiating off of him as he spoke. “I saw her years ago but never noticed her but now she’s so beautiful and I can never talk to her.” Hearing this heart-breaking lament, Jehan made his way over to soothe him. 

“I speak a little swan, Marius. Don’t worry, I can help you.”

“Now that is sorted, can we get back to planning the barricade? Now which of us can hiss the loudest?”

And so, the evening went on. The next day, dozens of confused people were kept away from their trains by the group with might yet become historic, if only they could figure out what exactly was going on and how they might change it effectively.

**Author's Note:**

> feed me comment and kudos else I'll steal you sandwiches!


End file.
